unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Oath
Blood Oath was an ambitious project planned for Unreal 2 by Jaspos. It was eventually moved onto the UT 2004 platform before being halted indefinately some time between 1st July 2004 and 1st August 2004. Synopsis "Blood Oath takes place a few years before the Unreal 2 events. Skaarj have decimated Na Pali and most of the Nali inhabitants are dead. The planet has been mined of all crystal that the Skaarj could locate, and most of them have now left. Humans now know a link between the Nali and the crystal found on Na Pali. The Nali use the energy from dense clusters of the rare crystal to teleport locations at will. This seems to be a skill that a Nali learns through meditations and study of incantations, and where extremely dense clusters occur, it is possible for Nali to teleport through interplanetary space. Very little is still known about this mystical race on the edge of extinction. A small group of Nali have been identified on an unmapped planet now known as Nevera in a nearby system. A mostly desert region, with underground water springs dotting the planets surface with oasis’s. Humans have a small research facility on the planet investigating the link, and have found an entrance to an underground system of caves, with strong evidence of extreme crystal density deep underground. Two days ago all contact was lost with the research team on Nevera, and all facility signals are down suggesting complete power failure. You have been requested to investigate. It is not known if Skaarj know of the Nali/Crystal link or know the location of the research facility, so be aware." Back Story Before Skaarj killed the majority of Nali, a group assembled with a plan to rid their planet of the Skaarj invaders, and began to study ancient scrolls that had been forgotten and forbidden reading for centuries. The scrolls held written incantations that could summon demons upon their enemies, but once loose, these demons would often turn on their summoners, the reason for many Nali deaths in ancient times, and the reason the scrolls were forbidden. These Nali Priests were known as Malici, and they summoned many demons in the hope they would defeat the Skaarj. Many Skaarj were killed, but even more Nali were slain before the Malici realised they needed to use another incantation to vanquish the demons once they became a danger, and the exact interpretation was not yet known. Nali Elders demanded the Malici be banished from Na Pali, and so the Malici left along with any hope for the Nali race to survive on it’s own planet. The Malici fled to a new planet along with other Nali who had heard some of the Malici’s teachings and their revealing incantations and meditations that can allow teleporting great distances using the power of the crystal. Even though they feared the summoning of demons, some Nali saw the slaughter of their race in visions, and began to learn the scrolls with the hope to escape Na Pali. Now some small communities of Nali inhabit Nevera, a nearby planet, and the Malici are deep underground somewhere. They knew the Skaarj would come, seeking the crystal, and they do come, and begin the killing again. Two brothers escape the murder of their family and seek out the Malici to join the plot against the Skaarj who already have begun mining above the massive crystal core deep below where the Malici wait...